the_fake_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FabinaPeddieJeroyandAlda/Oath Songfic
Hey guys! So, this isn't for the Blog Party I just wrote this cuz I was bored Enjoy... Grace's POV's Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend I remember when I first met Thalia she pretends to be popular so I could be her friend. You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you She always helps me with all my problems. She's just like a bright light that show me the right way. 'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts We always sneak from our cabin to go to every party in town. And don't forget all the trouble we got into We got something you can't undo, do We always got into a trouble, but we could fix it. Laughing so damn hard Crashed your dad's new car All the scars we share I Promise, I swear ''' Here's my oath to you Thalia Wherever you go, just always remember That you got a home for now and forever And if you get low, just call me whenever This is my oath to you Wherever you go, just always remember You never alone, we're birds of a feather And we'll never change, no matter the weather This is my oath to you '''I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes I''' know I called you lazy, and that's most times''' But you complete me, and that's no lie You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie ' '' ''I know I always drove her crazy and I always called her lazy head. But, she really changes my life.'' '''We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong You got the best friends sing, sing along ''' ''' We love to car-oke and I always sing her favorite songs just like she sings all my favorite songs.' '''Laughing so damn hard Crashed your dad's new car All the scars we share I Promise, I swear ' ''' ''Thalia this is my oath to you'' ''' Whenever you go just always remember.That you got a home for now and forever And if you get low, just call me whenever This is my oath to you Wherever you go, just always remember You never alone, we're birds of a feather And we'll never change, no matter the weather This is my oath to you '''I'll never let you go Woah, this is my oath to you Just thought that you should know Woah, this is my oath to you ' ''I'll never forget you Thalia Norton. My last words '' ''Yeah... Wherever you go, just always remember That you got a home for now and forever And if you get low, just call me whenever This is my oath to you Wherever you go, just always remember You never alone, we're birds of a feather And we'll never change, no matter the weather This is my oath to you You should know, you should know, you should know Woah, this is my oath to you You never alone, we're birds of a feather Woah, this is my oath to you. ' ''' '''So, do you like it?If you do thank you!And thanks for reading. ' ''' Category:Blog posts